Seguir Caminando
by Stef-loup
Summary: Es un RLxNT,parecido a lo q traté de hacer en mi otro fic..pero sta vez me basó en lo q sucedió en el funeral de Dumbledore sí, sé q no es naa original y q muxa gent a tratado sobre ste tema,pero ya verán q lo q he escrito es algo distinto


Los personajes que aparecerán en esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son creación de JK Rowling

Las palabras en cursiva reflejan recuerdos de frases dichas en pasados cercanos o muy lejanos de Remus, me entenderan cuando lo lean. Sin tratar de confudirlos más, me despido

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¨Lo único que él necesitaba para seguir caminando era una razón para continuar ese camino… ella se la dio¨

**Seguir caminando**

Él fué su maestro, casi un padre, la primera persona que confió en él y le dio no sólo su amistad sino también un lugar en su colegio, gracias a Dumbledore conoció a sus mejores amigos, gracia a él la conoció a ella; es difícil saber que es lo que nos da el derecho de llamarnos humanos… unos dicen que los sentimientos, otros dicen que es la capacidad de razonar… ¿pero es realmente importante esto? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, tal vez lo importante no es saber que nos hace diferentes de otros seres sino lo que nos hace iguales a estos…

Remus se encontraba parado frente a la tumba de un gran mago, comprobando con sus propios ojos que después de todo Albus Dumbledore era un ser humano, y como todo ser humano algun día tenía que morir.

Y mientras pensaba esto, muchas preguntas cruzaron por su mente- ¿Es que no soy un ser humano también?¿Es que acaso mi destino es vivir para poder ver como las personas que aprecio moríeran una a una?

Una a una las personas que le dieron la mano morían y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo ¿Es que alguna vez había cometido una falta?¿Es que acaso esa falta había sido tan grave como para castigarlo de esa forma?¿No era suficiente castigo ser despreciado por todas las personas que lo rodeaban?

-_Remus, a veces creo que olvidas que aún te quedan muchos amigos y razones para seguir caminando_- Eso era lo que Dumbledore siempre le decía, mientras se incluía en ese restringido número de amigos- _me gustaría ser tan joven como lo eres tú… ¡mira! ya tienes a alguien que te envidia- _sonreía mientras se acomodaba las gafas de media luna

Un verdadero gran amigo, eso era Dumbledore. Los amigos son así, siempre tratarndo de darnos ánimo, aunque a veces su palabras suenen falsas, después de todo... ¨la intención siempre es la que cuenta¨

Remus no podía culparlo por eso, no podia culpar a nadie por darle animos, en cambio intentó hacerles caso, peleando con el desprecio de las personas y ganando varias batallas sin poner en riesgo sus sentimientos

Sin embargo ahora… ahora había puestos sus sentimientos en medio de esa batalla y le dolía estar ganando; lo peor no era eso, sino el saber que no sólo sus sentimientos estaban en riego, sino también los de la persona por las que daría todo; y por paradójico que sonara esto, ahora él no daba nada

Estaba harto. Cuando creyó que jamás sus amigos se separarían, se equivocó… la realidad lo golpeó de forma cruel, Lily, James y Peter muertos por culpa de Sirus, en aquella vez no comprendió como su amistad acabo así, como esos chicos a quienes trató como a unos hermanos se habían convertido en eso… en nada, ya no quedaba nada… y él nuevamente se quedó solo; tiempo después se dio cuenta que aún le quedaba un hermano pero él ya no era el mismo de antes… ese hermano también se fue y cuando creyó que podría acostumbrarse a su soledad… ella apareció, no es que no hubiese estado ya antes, es sólo que siempre se mantuvo en un segundo plano. Ella le hizo ver que tambien es un ser humano y que tiene tantos derechos como el resto de ellos, y sin darse cuenta se aferró a ella y la metió en su vida y así fue como cometió el peor error que puede cometer un hombre en su condición: enamorarse

Siempre se dijo que jamás se enamoraría, que eso era algo que uno podía controlar, que quizás no el ciclo lunar pero que sí podía controlar sus sentimientos, sin embargo, ella hacía que todo sea más difícil, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que ella lo miraba con el seño fruncido o cuando sonreía de forma coqueta- parece una niña tratando de conseguir un dulce- pensaba

Y ahora la encontraba allí, apagada y fría como noche de invierno, desamparada como cachorro vagando en medio de la calle, tan triste como cuadro vanguardista ¡cuanto odiaba verla así¡Cuanto sé odiaba asimismo por verla así!

Pero a pesar de ello, él seguía sin acercarse a ella, convenciéndose de que lo hacía porque era lo mejor para esta

¿Lo mejor es ver a la persona que amas totalmente destrozada, verdad?

Odiaba tropezarse con esa pregunta cada vez que volteaba a verla y se encontraba con sus ojos vidriosos finos en él. Con esos ojos que tiempo atrás le hicieron pensar que la vida tenía algún sentido, que nada estaba perdido y que siempre habría alguien apaciguando nuestro dolor

-No quiero que sea convierta en mi enfermera particular- pensó- ella merece mucho más que sólo eso

_-Pero ella te quiere-_

De pronto recordó lo que no hacia mucho le había dicho Arthur Wesley

-Eso no importa, ella se puede olvidar de mí. No creo que le sea muy difícil hacerlo- suspiró con amargura- como la extraño- dijo muy bajo haciendo ver que después de todo aún la amaba

Ella a la distancia le sonrió de una forma casi imperceptible y lo miró con una expresión entre tristeza y arrepentimiento… definitivamente, eso era más que una tortura

_-¡eres un imbécil!_- sonrió al recordar quien había sido el causante de aquel calificativo en su honor. Ese día Sirius lo había visto con Nymphadora discutiendo como cada mañana. A decir vedad, Nymphadora estaba discutiendo sola, ya que Remus en cambio simplemente se sentaba a escucharla desahogarse- _tienes suerte de tener a alguien como Tonks a tu lado, Remus. Ten en cuenta que Tonks no siempre va estar ahí esperando a que te fijes en ella, algún día se cansará de tu rechazo y tú te darás cuenta de lo que has perdido. Ese día ya no importaran los ¨ pudo haber sido pero no fue¨, ese día te darás cuenta que en verdad te has quedado solo y no podrás culpar a nadie por eso, a nadie._

Esa discusión la habían tenido unos días antes de que su mejor amigo se fuera para siempre

-¿Por qué no fuí yo quien murió, Sirius; si tú aún tenías esperanza de continuar con tu vida?…- sonrió con amargura- la vida es muy tonta cuando se trata de decidir quien se tiene que ir y quien debe quedarse- pensó mientras caminaba rumbo al lado menos concurrido del lugar. Sirius había muerto luego de pasar sus mejores años encerrado en el peor lugar en la faz de la tierra, y aunque el habia hecho muchos planes para cuando todo acabase, no pudo realizar ninguno de ellos. La vida fue realmente injusta con Sirius- …James, Lily, Sirius, ahora Dumbledore… quizás pronto sea mi turno- más que un pensamiento, era un deseo

-No quiero volver a escucharte hablar de esa manera, Remus

Una vocecita llamo su atención haciéndolo detenerse de súbito; sin embargo, no tubo necesidad de girar a ver quien era, pues su voz era inconfundible

-No creí que estuviese hablando en voz alta- trato de sonreír sin mirarla- sabes… eso es algo que uno tiene que tener presente, esto es una guerra y como sabrás en las guerras…- sintió que se le iba el aire cuanto ella en un impulso se abrazó a él

-Si estuviese en mis manos hacer algo, si de verdad pudiese hacer algo… no dejaría que nadie más muriese- sin proponérselo, él ya le estaba acariciado el cabello

-Esa es la razón por lo que estamos peleando, Tonks- Ella se apoyó más en él, y Remus al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo simplemente trató de aparentar ser mucho más importante calcular cuantas hojas había perdido el árbol que se encontraba frente a él- ¿Estas mejor?- le pregunto después de girarse sobre si mismo y darle la espalda

-Sí, todo esto pasará- sonrió Nymphadora de una forma casi creíble, casi. Al parecer ella ya estaba aceptando su decisión o por lo menos eso era lo que Remus quería creer- quería disculparme por lo que sucedió ayer en la enfermería, la verdad no sé que me sucedió, últimamente estoy… -resopló con resignación y se desordenó un poco el cabello de forma casual- pero no te preocupes, ya estoy bien- volvió a sonreír

Si eso era estar bien, realmente no la quería ver en un ¨día lluvioso¨

-Harry aun no baja ¿crees que le haya pasado algo?- Remus cambio de tema

-Él estará bien- dijo mientras recorría los alrededores del lago con su vista- mientras tengas amigos y personas que te quieren, nada malo puede sucederte

-Claro- contestó algo confundido. Se supone que estaban hablando de Harry

Se quedaron mirando el lago, posiblemente mirando las hojas caer, las mariposas volar, los pájaros trinar y el pasto crecer

_-¡¿Es qué acaso no eres un Griffindor?!-_ aún recordaba la ocasión en la que James se había molestado con él por no acercarse a la chica que le gustaba y que era dos años mayor que él. Remus en primer lugar, había argumentado que de seguro ella preferiría salir con alguien de su edad, pero al ver que James no se lo creía, le dijo la verdad- _eres un exagerado, mira que no invitarla sólo porque tienes un pequeño problema_- le dijo su amigo luego de girar los ojos y sonreír con comprensión-_ Remus,_ _la vida es una y hay que saber recibir las cosas buenas y también los golpes que ella nos da_- sonrió James mientras se acariciaba la mejilla pues aquella mañana había recibido uno de esos ¨golpes de la vida¨ de la mano de la que sería en un futuro su esposa

Su visión desapareció dejándole la sensación de saber que ya no volverían esos tiempos

-Saber recibir las cosas buenas- pensó- eso es muy fácil, James pero… ¿es acaso también lo correcto?

-Mira, son las sirenas- Nymphadora lo sorprendió llevándolo nuevamente a la realidad. Dos sirenas discutían entre si debían o no acercarse a la tumba de Dumbledore. Remus sonrió con disimulo, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor por saber que por lo menos había quienes si debían estar presentes en ese lugar

-¿Crees que se animen ha acercarse?- preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta

-Ya sabes como son las criaturas marinas… le tienen una especie de rechazo a los humanos. No se acercaran más

-Pues no sólo son ellos- dijo Remus mientras dirigía su mirada al bosque y señalaba a unos seres mitad caballo y mitad hombre

-Es extraño ver a los centauros en los límites del bosque. Aunque tuvieron fuertes diferencias con Dumbledore, ellos se encuentran aquí

-Sí, es extraño como la vida te hace ver quienes son tus amigos poniéndote en situaciones como esta… o estas muy enfermo o por desgracia estas muerto

-No tiene porqué ser siempre así

_-Sólo eres un niño muy grande, un niño con muchos miedos-_ Lily era su mejor amiga, siempre lo había tratado como a cualquier otro chico, lo había tratado como a un chico normal- _puedes engañar a James y a Sirius con tu falsa postura de madures. Imitando a ese chico agrandado y que lo sabe todo, a ese chico adulto y muy viejo para su edad, a ese chico que siempre dice no necesitar a nadie y que puede hacerlo todo solo. Pero sabes… a mí tú no me engañas, sólo eres un niño asustado_- resopló tratando de controlar su enfado- _eres nuestro amigo, deja de tratar de protegernos… ¡deja de tratar de protegerte!... basta, Remus_- quizás nunca se molestó como en aquella vez- _Remus, vivir te trae heridas, si lo sabré yo_- trato de sonreír, pero su enojo no se lo permitió_- pero no es lo único que te trae… se que algún día podrás ser muy feliz amigo, la vida sería muy injusta si no te da eso… _-lo cogió de las mejillas como si le estuviese hablando a un niño de cinco años- _y con respecto a lo otro, irás aunque te tenga que lanzar un imperius ¿entendido?-_ le lanzó una mirada que no admitía negación

Ese día ella se había peleado con Remus porque éste se había negado a ir a su matrimonio. Remus por su lado trató de hacerle ver que hay seres que no se familiarizas con esa clase de ceremonias y que no estaba listo para asistir a un lugar donde lo verían por encima del hombro. Lily por supuesto lo hubiese golpeado sino hubiera estado consiente de que Remus necesitaba estas presentable para las fotos. Pero Remus de cierta forma tenía razón, ya le gente sospechaba de lo que él era, y él por supuesto no estaba dispuesto ha arruinarle el día a sus mejores amigos; según Remus, él lo hacía más por ellos que por él mismo. Lily no lo entendió así

Y aunque ella le pido disculpas por lo que le dijo, él siempre supo que ella tenía razón

-Un niño muy grande- se dijo a si mismo- ¿algún día crecerás, Remus?...- bufó con resignación mientras miraba como Nymphadora se peleaba con una rama enganchada en su pierna, y que fastidiosa se empeñaba en no soltar a la pobre brujita- quizás ya es hora de que lo hagas

Todos ellos están muertos. Todos ellos quisieron verlo feliz. Todos ellos merecían una vida más larga de la que tuvieron y ahora Remus tenía que hacer algo para que luego no existan arrepentimientos.

¨Dejar de vivir es fácil, es tan fácil que cualquiera lo puede hacer, eso quiere decir que desear vivir es lo correcto… entonces, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer¨

-¿Nymphadora, me acompañas a ver al resto de la orden?

Nymphadora estuvo apunto de protestar por la forma en la que él se refirió a ella, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle que la llamara Tonks, se quedó callada al verlo sonreírle de esa forma tan especial con la que solía hacerlo antes

-Claro- contestó

Si bien no fue gran cosa que Remus la tomara de la mano, le sonriera, y la tratase con la misma familiaridad con que la trato tiempo atrás, por lo menos ese ya era un paso, uno de los muchos que daría después, ahora sólo le quedaba… seguir caminando

FIN

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a francesca85, Laia Bourne Black, fanylunatica, anaismaketrouble, BiAnK rAdClIfFe por darse el trabajo de enviarme un review

Bueno, ya tienen a quienes culpar por volver a ver un fic mío en fanfiction. Net :P

P.D.: Si no les gustó, prometo que la próxima vez trataré de hacerlo mejor


End file.
